


we don't fight fair

by diluculum



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, gratuitous handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: a study in handjobs
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	we don't fight fair

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write the most gratuitous handjobs i possibly could but. eh. the second one feels like it fell flat but thats probably cause i was falling asleep for 80% of it

This must be Kagura's favorite view. 

Ragna, face flushed, half dressed, squirming in his lap from the slightest touch. Absolutely desperate. Desperate for even the smallest inkling of pleasure that only Kagura could give him. Add in being edged for a few days without any release and you get this. An even more desperate, irritable Ragna. "If you're just gonna tease me again, get it over with," he grumbles, hips pressing into Kagura's touch when he rubs against the bulge in his pants. But he can feel the urgency in the way Ragna grips the edges of his cape, trying to control the trembling of his hands. Kagura squeezes and he gasps, eyes glassy as his head droops backwards. "Fuck. Kagura, don't do this _again_." He wants to pretend he isn't mindlessly grinding against Kagura's hand, but he totally is. 

"Oh, I'll let you finish. You've just gotta work for it." Kagura leans forward to run his tongue up Ragna's chest, landing on his nipple, teasing it and its twin with his tongue and free hand. Ragna gasps Kagura's name, grabbing his hair with quivering hands. He makes a pathetically high pitched noise, huffing softly when Kagura's tongue traces slow, methodical circles on his flesh. Embarrassing as it is, he could probably come just from this minute stimulation. His hips jerk up into Kagura's hand. "Heh, you really need it, huh?" 

"Yeah- hah, _aah_ ," Ragna murmurs, thighs tensing on either side of Kagura's. He whimpers when Kagura nips the hard nub, gently tugging at it with his teeth. Kagura presses a kiss to his sternum, his throat, his lips, lingering for only a moment before pulling away. Ragna leans forward, capturing Kagura's lips in a fierce kiss. Kagura lets himself savor it a moment, caressing Ragna's tongue with his before pulling Ragna away by his hair, earning a displeased groan. 

"You're just gonna have to wait." Kagura can't imagine a better expression than Ragna's. Pouty and debauched all at once. "Sweetheart, you can wait for me, can't you? If not, I guess we'll just leave off right here." 

Ragna huffs a soft breath. "I can…" _But I really,_ **_really_ ** _don't want to._ His cock is more than happy to let him know just how badly it needs to be tended to. Every time Kagura brought him to the edge over the past few days, he thought it couldn't get any worse. Every time, he was wrong. This is torture at its finest. His eyes are wide and watery as he watches Kagura arduously untie his hakama. "For fuck's sake, _hurry up_ ," he mutters, hips trembling simply from how _close_ Kagura's hands are. "I could… kick your ass right now." The threat lacks any malice, as Ragna looks so needy and pitiful that it seems like he might just keel over from the strain. His hips thrust up against nothing when Kagura frees his cock, breath hitching as he grabs Kagura's wrist. It's swollen and the same ruby red as his face, leaking so much precome that it left a wet spot in his boxers. It's oddly adorable. "Wait." Kagura looks up at him, head tilting slightly. "B-... Be gentle…" 

A wicked smile pulls at Kagura's lips as he takes Ragna into his hand. "No promises." Even the slightest caress sucks the air from Ragna's lungs and he makes a frustrated little sound when Kagura's thumb brushes his tip. His expression twists in pleasure and torment as he pitches forward, gripping the back of Kagura's chair. He has to remind himself what's going on. They're at home, in Kagura's study, and he's absolutely dying. He almost wants to beg to be laid out across Kagura's desk and nailed senseless, but for once he's not sure Kagura would follow through. Just to make him suffer. Kagura's hand moves at a steady, gentle pace, and even that is too much. Ragna's chest heaves and he whimpers, hips twitching up against Kagura's hand every few seconds. "Oh my. Look at you." Kagura grins at how his boyfriend seems to melt when he flicks his wrist just so, moaning his name. His eyes are blurry and unfocused, and he bites his lip as he hangs his head. "So needy."

"Why the hell do you think that is?" Ragna tries to snap, but it comes out a needy whine. Kagura places a hand on Ragna's chest, coaxing him into laying back against his desk. Ragna pants softly, eyes drifting down to watch Kagura's hand. The sight is too much to bear, and his hips jerk upward from it. "'M gonna come…" he moans urgently, clawing at the arms of Kagura's chair. "Hah, close…" 

Kagura takes his hand away. 

"Babe," Ragna groans, going limp and letting his head hit Kagura's desk. "Fuckin'... You said you wouldn't… do this." 

"I said I'd make you work for it."

Unfortunately, Ragna knows exactly what he means. "Please?" 

"At least _sound_ like you mean it," Kagura says, rolling his eyes and stroking Ragna again, faster.

" _Pleease_ ," Ragna cries, body intermittently tensing and relaxing from the onslaught of pleasure. "Kagura, I'm losing my goddamn mind." Kagura's hand slows, milking precome that drips down his fingers. "Kagura- Kagura, please!" Ragna throws his head back, and Kagura speeds up again, making his whole body tremble and jerk. "So close," he whimpers between moans and heavy breaths, mismatched eyes filling with tears. 

"There we go. Come for me, babe." Kagura grins when Ragna arches sharply upward, spilling across his torso. He lets his hand slow and Ragna shudders, legs closing around Kagura's hand to stop him. 

A small laugh bubbles from Ragna's lips as he relaxes. He's a little delirious from the stronger than usual rush of endorphins. Waiting so long might almost have been worth it. "Fuckin' _finally_." He sits up after his quivering has mostly died down, throwing an arm around Kagura's neck and kissing him. "I swear, I'm gonna get you back for that," he mutters, laying his head on Kagura's shoulder. 

"I'd like to see you try." 

-

Kagura spreads his legs wider. "Come _on_." 

"What?" Ragna settles on top of him, making himself abundantly comfortable. 

" _Ragna_."

Hips move slowly against Kagura's while Ragna buries his face in the side of Kagura's neck. "Hmm?"

"I know what you're doing." It's clear that Ragna wants to get back at him for all the teasing he did a while ago. Kagura's determined not to let it get to him. He's confident that nothing Ragna can throw at him will make him crack. 

"Well, aren't you smart." 

"It's not gonna work." 

Teeth tug Kagura's earlobe, coaxing a strained sigh. "You sure about that?" 

Kagura groans, tilting his head back. Ragna wastes no time littering his neck with kisses. "Why're you still dressed…" 

Ragna slips a hand between their hips to rub the bulge in Kagura's boxers. "Cause you're not getting any more than this." Kagura grumbles in protest, failing in his attempt to keep from rutting against Ragna's hand. Ragna presses a gentle kiss to his lips, sneaking his hand past Kagura's waistband to stroke him directly. A soft moan slips from Kagura and he grabs the collar of Ragna's shirt, pulling him down further. Ragna's hand twists around him and he moans pitifully. 

"No…" 

"Hey, it's payback, babe."

"But I want you."

"Not tonight." Ragna pauses to pull off Kagura's underwear, throwing it aside. His hand returns and Kagura sucks in a sharp breath, shuddering slightly when Ragna squeezes him and speeds up. "It's this, or nothing."

"Fiiine." Kagura sighs as he melts into the couch, letting Ragna take full control of the situation. It isn't until his orgasm vaguely starts to grasp him that there's a problem. Namely, Ragna taking his hand away. Kagura groans impatiently. "Ragna. Really?"

"Told you. Payback." Ragna gives Kagura a minute or so to come back from the brink, only to tease him right back to it. 

" _Ragnaa_ …" Kagura squirms, clawing at the couch. Ragna is going to be the death of him. He's sure of it. "H- hey," he manages between heavy breaths, trying to keep himself still. "I didn't make it _this_ hard on you…" 

“Yes the hell you did.” Not to mention Ragna’s more sensitive than Kagura, meaning it was even _worse_ for him. “It’s only fair.”

“There is _nothing_ fair about this.” That isn't to say he's not enjoying himself. He typically doesn't have any complaints about Ragna being assertive. It's nice to not have to do all the work. Less enjoyable, however, is when Ragna makes him wait. "Ragna," he breathes, "it's been a _month_. Let it go."

"Absolutely not." Ragna's hand speeds up and Kagura arches, swearing under his breath. "Hey, you told me it would be worth it, ya big hypocrite." It isn't until Kagura gets loud and whiny that Ragna really decides to have fun with him. He slows to a near stop, and Kagura cries out in frustration. 

"Keep going!" Kagura demands, pushing his hips up insistently. "Fuckin' hell, babe… You're so cruel." 

Ragna scoffs. "Hardly." 

"Ragna," Kagura says with visible effort, quivering from the waist down. "I wanna come." Ragna teases his tip and a whine is torn from him, his bucking into Ragna's hand. "Babe, I- mmhn…" More teasing, and Kagura makes a pitiful noise not unlike a squeak. "R- Ra- hah…" 

Ragna doesn't get the chance to say anything before Kagura's hips spasm, come landing on his torso as his legs shake uncontrollably. Kagura whimpers when Ragna slowly walks him through his orgasm, muttering incoherently under his breath as his hips flex upward. "Aw. Was that too much for you?" Ragna taunts, leaning down to press a kiss to Kagura's jaw. 

Kagura simply purses his lips, taking a deep breath and trying to pretend he wasn't as strongly affected as he was. "'Course not."

Ragna grins and runs his hand up the inside of Kagura's thigh to stroke his erection. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we tried that again?"


End file.
